


True Love: Jancy S3 Missing Moments

by jonny_byerss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But enjoy this Jancy fluff!, Chapters will come out soon I promise, F/M, Fluff, I didn’t add the sex scene though because I am not good at that, Jancy, Season 3 Missing Moments Fic, This is just pure Jancy fluff, What they were doing the night the lights went out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonny_byerss/pseuds/jonny_byerss
Summary: This is just a Jancy fic, filling in all the moments of them in Season 3 that we didn’t see...
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	True Love: Jancy S3 Missing Moments

Jonathan turned the light off in the darkroom and grabbed his stuff, closing the door behind him. He walked into the meeting room where Nancy was, wiping down the table.

He walked up from behind her and caked his arms around her, placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Hey, are you almost done in here?” Jonathan asks, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

“Yes”, said Nancy, “just give me a second”.

“Okay”, said Jonathan, “Would you like any help?”

“I’m good,” said Nancy, pressing a kiss to his lips, “but thanks for asking”. 

“Of course”, said Jonathan, “I’ll be out in the car then”. 

“Okay”, said Nancy, giving him a quick smile, “I’ll be there in a sec”.

“Okay” He unwrapped his arms from around her and gave her one last kiss. He walked out to his car.

They were the last people there at Hawkins Post. Everyone else had left. 

They had had this job for about three and a half weeks. It had sounded fun at first. Nancy saw an ad in the newspaper that her father was reading that said the Hawkins Post was looking for paid interns. Nancy had managed to convince Jonathan to apply for the internship with her. He had quit his job at the movie theater when they found out they had gotten hired. 

Jonathan enjoyed the job so far, he was doing what he loved, with the person he loved, but Nancy wasn’t feeling the same way. Their bosses were treating her like she was some kind of maid. Nancy didn’t like it at all, and she had told Jonathan this before. Jonathan had told her that it was okay, and that they’d realize how amazing she was and they’d come around. 

He hated the way their bosses treated his girlfriend. He wanted to pull them aside in their offices and tell them to treat Nancy like the amazing, badass woman she was. But he knew that if he did that, he would lose his job. And he couldn’t afford to lose his job. Not with the new mall that had made its way into Hawkins, much to the dismay of anyone who worked downtown, including his mom. 

Just as he had slipped a new mixtape into his stereo, Nancy came out of the building and slipped into the passenger seat.

“How was it today?” asked Jonathan.

“Terrible” admitted Nancy.

Jonathan took her hand, which was on the seat in between them. 

“It’s okay”, he said with a reassuring nod, “it’ll be okay”.

“I know.” said Nancy, “Hey, are we going to your house again today?” 

“Yeah,” replied Jonathan, “yeah, if you want”

“I want to” said Nancy, giving him a sly smile.

“Alright then.” said Jonathan, driving away.

Nancy and Jonathan had spent most of their nights together since they’d started dating. They found it easier to sleep when they were together. With all of the stuff that had happened to them, they had nightmares quite often and it was nice for them to have someone there to comfort them if they woke up in the middle of the night with one.

Most of the time, they stayed at Jonathan’s house, mostly because if Ted Wheeler had found Nancy sleeping with a boy, he’d probably skin both of them alive. They were willing to face the wrath of Joyce any day if it meant avoiding that.

—————————————-

When they pulled up to the Byers house, no one was home, as was expected. Joyce was working late tonight and Will was out with his friends. They both beamed at the realization that they had the house to themselves.

They walked through the front door hand-in-hand, Jonathan tossing his bag of camera stuff to the side carelessly. Nancy let go of his hand.

“I’m gonna go change out of my work clothes” she told him, walking towards his room. Nancy usually changes once they get home because she’s exhausted and wants to get comfortable. 

“Okay,” said Jonathan, “I’ll start on dinner. Do leftovers sound good? I haven’t got the energy to make anything else”

“Sounds good to me”, said Nancy, walking into Jonathan’s room. She looked worried or sad. Jonathan couldn’t tell which one.

He grabbed two plates from the cupboard and put one piece of lasagna on each. 

After 5 minutes, Nancy came out of Jonathan’s room, dressed in one of Jonathan’s shirts and his PE pants. She came and sat down at the table.

There was already a warmed up piece of lasagna waiting for her at the table. 

Jonathan finished heating up his piece and sat down next to her at the table with it.

While they were both eating their pieces, Jonathan noticed that Nancy was still sad or worried. He reached out to take her free hand, which was sitting on the table freely. 

“Hey, Nance,” he said, “are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Nancy, “I’m okay…” Jonathan didn’t believe her.

“Is it those assholes?” Jonathan asked. He knew her so well. 

“Yeah…” said Nancy “I just don’t understand why they treat me like I’m some servant. Is that all I’m good for? Making coffee and bringing people sandwiches?”

“No, of course not!” said Jonathan, “You’re amazing, Nancy, and they’re stupid if they can’t see that”

“Thanks,” said Nancy, “I’m glad someone appreciates me”

“Of course!” Jonathan replied. He knew he couldn’t do anything about those assholes, but he could make Nancy feel better. That’s what he was here for.

After they finished their lasagna, Jonathan washed the dishes while Nancy dried them. 

“What do you want to do now?” Jonathan asked after putting the final dish in the cupboard. 

“I think you know”, said Nancy, with a sly smirk. After the rough day she’d had, she just wanted to spend some quality time with her boyfriend without the words of their bosses bouncing around in her head. She was sure Jonathan felt the same.

Jonathan smirked back at her, taking her hand and guiding her to his bedroom.

—————————————-

Jonathan messed with his tape player, trying to put one of his sex mixtapes in. Nancy came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Jonathan?” She gave him the look that he could never say no too. “Do you think you could maybe give me a foot massage? My feet are killing me”

“Sure” he said, looking down at her and placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Thanks” she said, giving him that look again. 

“Of course” he replied.

After pressing play on his tape player, “Just Like Honey” by Jesus & Mary Chain filled his room. 

He took Nancy’s hand and guided her towards the bed. Nancy laid down and Jonathan sat at the foot of the bed below her, her feet on his lap. He started massaging her feet. 

Jonathan didn’t mind giving Nancy massages. He knew how hard Nancy worked at the Post and he was always okay helping her relieve the stress that built up. That was his job as her boyfriend, right?

After about 10 minutes of the massage, Nancy sat up. 

“My feet feel much better now, thanks” she said, smiling shyly at him. 

“Anytime” he said, smiling back at her.

“Now come here, mister” she said, moving her finger to gesture for him to come closer.

Suddenly, they found themselves immersed in an intense make out session. 

Jonathan was on top of Nancy, holding himself up above her with his forearms. Nancy’s arms were touching and caressing his hips. 

Nancy was fully naked at this point and Jonathan had just his underwear on. 

All of a sudden, the lights shut off, his mixtape stopped. Jonathan broke away from Nancy’s lips and looked up.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nancy.

“The power’s out” he said. 

In all their years of experience with the supernatural, they have learned to be super suspicious when it came to things that were not normal. This was not normal. 

“Did you pay the power bill?” asked Nancy.

Nancy was aware of the fact that Jonathan helped his mother pay the bills. She didn’t know the full extent of what he had to pay, but she knew he helped out. 

“I’m pretty sure I did” he said, a worried look on his face. He got up from on top of her and walked to his door to look into the living room. What he was looking for, Nancy wasn’t sure. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing then” said Nancy, giving him an encouraging look. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right” said Jonathan. Suddenly, the lights came back on again, music filling the room once more.

“See?” said Nancy, “It’s nothing!” 

“Yeah” Jonathan chuckled. “That was weird” He walked back to the bed. Nancy noticed the bulge coming out of the front of his underwear. Probably from their make out that the power outage so rudely interrupted.

“Hey, you want to fix that?” she said, pointing to his bulge “I know a way”

Jonathan looked down at himself. A little bit of blush came crawling to his cheeks.

“Oh yeah?” he said, smirking. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer and climbed back on top of Nancy. “And what would that be?” 

“I think you know” said Nancy. And from that moment, Jonathan forgot about the lights. 

————————————

Jonathan pulled the condom off of himself, tied it, and threw it in the trash can next to his nightstand. He turned the mixtape off while he was up.

Nancy reached into Jonathan’s dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and threw it on over her naked body. Jonathan crawled his naked body into bed beside Nancy.

Nancy loved wearing Jonathan’s shirts to bed. They smelled like him, and she had something to wear over herself if someone happened to walk in on them. Jonathan didn’t mind lending her his shirts. He thought she looked better in them anyways.

Jonathan curled up beside Nancy. Nancy was laying on her back, Jonathan lie on his stomach, half of it on Nancy’s, half on the bed. One of Jonathan’s hands was underneath Nancy, wrapped around her back, the other was caressing Nancy’s cheek. One of Nancy’s arms was around Jonathan, the other was caressing his cheek. They look into each other’s eyes.

“Thanks for that”, said Nancy, “I really enjoyed it”.

“Of course,” said Jonathan, “anytime”. He smiled at her.

They stared at each other in silence for at least 5 minutes, just admiring the other’s beauty. Jonathan was absolutely positive that he loved Nancy. He’s told her before, but every day, it seems like he falls in love with her all over again. And Nancy knows she loves Jonathan. She’s told him before too. She never felt like this with Steve. There was a point in time where maybe she did, but she doesn’t think the feelings she felt for Steve are anywhere near comparable to this feeling she feels for Jonathan. 

“You know I love you?” said Jonathan, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I know,” said Nancy. She placed a long kiss to his cheek, leaving behind some of her lipstick. “I love you too”

They both went in for a long, passionate kiss. When they broke away, they just cuddled for a second, enjoying one another’s company. 

“Where’s your mom and Will?” Nancy asked, “I forgot to ask”

“Where do you think?” said Jonathan.

“Your mom’s working…” Nancy thought for a second, “...and Will’s with my brother”

“Yep,” said Jonathan, “you know them so well”

“That’s because I know you so well” said Nancy, smirking at him.

Jonathan smiled back at her. “You do know me pretty well”.

“Do you know me well?” Nancy inquired.

“I think I do” replied Jonathan.

“Oh yeah?” challenged Nancy, raising her eyebrow “What’s my favorite color?”

“That would be purple” Jonathan said, smiling.

“Wow,” said Nancy, “you do know me…”

“Of course I do,” said Jonathan, kissing the bridge in her nose, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know?”

“Not a very good one” admitted Nancy.

Jonathan couldn’t help but smile. He still couldn’t believe he gets to call himself that. Nancy’s boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered if this was all a dream and he would wake up one day and Nancy would be gone, but Nancy felt very real lying beside him. He wonders how he got so lucky. A year ago, if you would’ve told him that a year from now, he’d be cuddling in bed with Nancy Wheeler after having some great sex, he would’ve told you you were crazy. He can’t believe how far they’d come.

Nancy could see the stress in Jonathan’s eyes, the bags under his eyes said wonders. She knew something was getting to him. But what?

“Jonathan…?” Nancy inquired, “are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” replied Jonathan, confused, “I’m amazing, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“I don’t know…” said Nancy, “...I can just tell that there’s something stressing you out”

Jonathan sighed. He loved that Nancy knew him so well, but sometimes he just wanted to sit and cuddle with her and not worry about his problems. 

“I don’t know…” said Jonathan, “...I’m just worry about my mom, that’s all”

“What about your mom?” asked Nancy.

“Well…” said Jonathan, “ever since the mall opened, Melvald’s hasn’t been getting much business. I can tell she’s really stressed about it. I want to help her, but I don’t think there’s anything I can do”

“Awww” said Nancy, “do you think the store’s gonna close?”

“I don’t know,” replied Jonathan, “I hope not”

“What would happen if it did?” asked Nancy, “Would you have to move?”

“I don’t know”, said Jonathan, “I don’t wanna think about it”

“Jonathan…” Nancy sighed “I don’t want you to move”

“Woah, slow down” said Jonathan, “No one’s moving”

Jonathan didn’t want to leave Nancy, but he also didn’t want to abandon his family. But he shouldn’t worry about that. Not yet, at least. He should think about here and now. Right now, he’s laying next to his girlfriend, the love of his life, on his bed. She looks sad now. How can he cheer her up?

“But you know what?” said Jonathan, after a long pause. “None of that matters right now, you know why?”

“Why?” said Nancy. She figured he was about to say something really romantic and she could already feel the blush coming to her cheeks.

“Because we’re here, together, right now” Jonathan smiled at her. “And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be”. He placed another kiss to her forehead.

Nancy blushed. “Not even in the darkroom?” she smirked.

“Not unless you’re there”, he lifted up her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

Nancy smiled. She had the best boyfriend in the world. 

“You’re such a dork” smiled Nancy, “I love you so much”

“I love you too” said Jonathan. He kissed her on the lips this time. “So much”

And just like that, they settled off to sleep, entangled in each others’ arms, there wasn’t a care in the world for them right now. Of course, that would change in the morning, but they didn’t know about that part yet. Right now, it was just Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers and their love for each other, and nothing in the world could ever come between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I didn’t write the sex scene because I am not good at that, but I hope you enjoyed this fluff! Expect more chapters soon, after Jancy Week 2020 is over. I decided to write this because I’ve always wondered what Jancy does when we don’t see them on screen, and this is my interpretation. Also, we didn’t get a whole lot of Jancy in S3 so, gotta make up for it!


End file.
